Sweet Child Of Mine
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Here is the link to watch the fan-art comic on You-Tube /watch?v quCEcDm9PaU&feature fvsr -Summary: It's not just Itachi, it's the WHOLE CLAN that act Over Protective of Sasuke. Over-protective Fugaku, and Itachi. Crazy mother Moitko, and a whole lot of Crazy Uchiha's-
1. Chapter 1 Illness

**Hello, it's me again. I'm wondering if any of my readers are getting dissapointed I'm writing more One-shots then actualy stories with chapters. ****Oh well, no time to think about that, I'm here with a story that MIGHT be a 3 chapter story. And actually, somthing like this I'm guessing has never been done, but that's the fun part about fanfiction. There's always a first for everything :) But anyway, this is a story of what would happen if maybe Sasuke's father was a bit more "curtious" to Sasuke when he was growing up. And maybe even a bit protective. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Title: Sweet Child Of Mine.**

**Summary: It's not just Itachi, it's the WHOLE CLAN that act Over Protective of Sasuke.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Illness**

"A cold? The flu? What's wrong, baby?" Fugaku was fussing over Sasuke who was currently half-awake in bed. Sasuke, seven years old was not in the best moods at the moment. His rason, a stupid cough he HAD to make while his father was passing by his room to his office. Of course that upsetted Fugaku and now he was placing a washcloth over the smaller raven's head. While soothingly rubbing his back. Immediatley Fugaku called for Itachi. Itachi, who's room was right across the hall arrived in two seconds.

"Yes father?-What's wrong with Sasuke?" Itachi quickly asked.

"Quick get your mother. She'll know what to do." Fugaku said.

"She went to the store, we were out of food." Itachi said, both older ravens tried not to panick.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said, taking the washcloth off and walking to his dresser to get dressed. Fugaku wasn't pleased, insted he tapped his foot and crossed his arms.

"I heard you cough, Sasuke, you're sick." Fugaku said.

"Tou-san, I'm fine. Really, I'm okay" Sasuke tried to reason with his father and older brother but Itachi smiled and acted as if he had a brillant idea. He ran out of the room to look for somthing.

"No, sasuke, I don't want you getting even more sick then you already are-"

"I'm _fine._"

"-So get back in bed!" Fugaku nearly yelled, getting impatient with his little boy, now his baby was refusing to listen to him! Sasuke folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, sucking on his inner cheek making his mouth form into a slight squeezing frown. Fugaku sighed, seeing he had no choice, he dashed after Sasuke and managed to pick him up, but Sasuke tried and was almost free. It wasn't until Itachi came back in the room, and said the dreaded sentance:

"I say we check his temprature! I coudln't find the normal one, so we'll have to use the rectal theromometer"

After That, Sasuke managed to break free of hif father's hold and run out of the room.

* * *

"Sasuke! Come out of hiding, right now!" Fugaku said. "Sasuke, my little pudding pie, come out, please" Fugaku looked behind the couch, Sasuke wasn't there. Sasuke for the moment was actually hiding in the kitchen cabinet, right next to the snacky-cakes and tea they had. Sasuke opened up a package and while watching threw the crack in the door at his father looking for him, he munched on a Snacky-cake.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, let Tou-san check your temprature!" Fugaku said.

_"BEEEELCHHHH" _Sasuke burped really loud, drawing Fugaku's attention to the cabnit Sasuke was hiding in.

"Uh-oh." Sasuke said allowed.

Fugaku opened the cabinet and got a grip on Sasuke, carrying him to the living room.

"See? Now was that so bad?" Fugaku asked, letting Sasuke go, Sasuke pulling up his small boxers and shorts. Sasuke glared at his father, not happy how he lost this round. Fugaku looked at the temprature, 98.2, Sasuke was normal. Thank Goodness, he didn't want his baby catching a cold or anything serious.

"Okay, Sasuke, would you like breakfast?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke went to say no, but he burped it out, alarming Fugaku.

"DID YOU ALMOST VOMIT?" Fugaku screamed. "MAYBE THE TEMPRATURE WAS WRONG! LET ME CHECK IT AGAIN!"

And little Sasuke went running from his father again, no way was he going threw THAT again!

* * *

**C'ya next chapter, for the meantime, take time to review :)**

**and if anyone would like to give out ideas, to make this story go even longer, that'll be appreciated, leave it in a review. **

**Next chapter will come out tomorrow **

** -The Un~wanted Angel**


	2. Chapter 2 Games

**I don't own _Naruto_ **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Games**

Fugaku smiled as he looked out a window, seeing his son play an innocent game of tag with his counsins and other Uchila children. Sasuke was the smallest, but he was the fasted. Fugaku rolled back up the scrolls he was working on and decided maybe he and his wife could sit outside and have some tea; they hadn't done that in a while. Fugaku passed Itachi, who was with his older cousins and friends. It was a peaceful day indeed. That was until a scream came to interupt the silence.

"SOMEONE. HEEEEEEELP!" Fugaku and other adults were outside in a flash.

"What's going on?" They asked. The Uchila children were scared and staring at somthing. That somthing was hanging on for dear life on a tree branch. It was Sasuke!

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Fugaku screamed. Itachi was outside in less than five seconds upon hearing his younger brother's name. Itachi himself was shocked. Sasuke was handing on a tree branch that had falled down, making a steady "mother nature" bridge over a large gorge. Sasuke wimpered as the branch started cracking. Tears rolled down his face, he was upset, embaressed and really frightened.

"DADDY!" Sasuke screamed.

"Hold on, Sasuke!" Fugaku said, hopping on to the fallen tree, crossing the gorge (which by the way, had a babbling brook under it, along with very shapr rocks).

"It's gonna' be okay, Sasuke, Daddy's coming, just...don't look down." Fugaku wished he hadn't said that, becuase like the naieve child Sasuke was, he looked down.

"AAAAAH!" Sasuke screamed, noticing how high he was.

"Sasuke, it's okay, calm down." Fugaku tried to calm him down. Sasuke, with his loose arm covered his eyes. Itachi placed one foot on the tree, not doubting his father's will to save Saskue, but to be ready if Fugaku needed back up. Sasuke wimpered with his eyes shut.

"It's okay, Sasuke, here, Daddy's here." Fugaku reached down to get his son, when...the tree branch broke off.

"DADDY!" Sasuke shriked as he fell.

Without even thinking, Fugaku's parenting insctints kicked in and he jumped.

* * *

Minato and Kushina were enjoying the summertime breeze, sitting on a blanket with their son, Naruto blissfully sleeping inbetween them.

"He's worn hismelf out" Kushina smiled. Taking her hand and stroking Naruto's soft, blonde hair. Minato smiled and agreed. Naruto HAD worn himself out. Playing tag with his father and hide and seek. He also helped pick berries and they all went swimming. Right after they had lunch, Naruto started to doze off in his mother's arms.

"Too bad _everyday_, can't be like this" Minato said, sadly. He wished he could spend every moment for the rest of his life like this with his family, his ONLY family. Kushina smiled sadly.

"Yes. But right now, we have to treasure the moments we have together. This wont be the only time we do this, Minato. There will be other moments at other times. and it's not the big vacations like this...it's the little moments we need to treasure." Kushina smiled, placing her hand with her wedding ring on Minato's hand that was placed over their son. "It's the little things, like helping him in the bath, or tucking him into bed, or even waking him up or having meals together." She beamed.

Minato smiled boldly and kissed her cheek.

"I love you..." He smiled.

As they both kissed passionatly, Minato heard his stomach growl. Kushina let out a soft giggle.

Minato blushed and reached in the picnic basket for a sanwich, but to his trouble, they were gone.

"AW, well, berries it is then. I'll be right back my darlings." He kissed Kushina then he kissed his sleeping son.

* * *

Fugaku coughed and spat out water.

"SASUKE!" He screamed. "SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Worried, He held his breath and started swimming under water to see if Sasuke had falled underwater. Scared when he couldn't find him, he let the water carry him down the brook.

* * *

While Berry hunting Minato found a patch of bright red strawberries. He smiled, knowing these were his FAVRIOTE. He began to gobble them down, forgetting how childish it was, but it was just him and Kushina along with their son for miles. That was, he thought it was just then, until he heard crying.

He turned around and walked slowly. It sounded like a child. Still, being prepared, he got a few ninja stars in his hands, just to make sure. He felt guilty when he saw the soaking wet child crying by the side of the brook. Minato walked slowly to the child.

"Are you alright?" He asked, softly.

Sasuke turned around quicky, now he was scared a stranger was here. He started to cry. where was his Daddy? Where was he?

"Are you hurt? Nothing's broken?" Minato asked.

Sasuke shook his head. He wasn't hurt, thank god, just spooked. Minato smiled and picked up the trenbling, small raven-haired boy.

"Come here." He said, soothingly. "Let me take you to my wife, she'll know what to do. And Don't worry, I have a child too."

_He's a daddy too? _Sasuke thought. Sasuke let the man take him to where he saw a very pretty woman (but, in his child mind, his mother would always be the most beautiful woman ever) and he noticed a rather pretty boy, sleeping peacefully. Sasuke's eyes widen as he looked upon the child. Beautiful, absolutly beautiful.

"Kushina, I found him crying by the brook. He was alone." Minato said, worried. "I don't know if he's hurt either."

Kushina smiled, sweetly. "Well, let's just check ya' little man." she smiled.

* * *

"SASUKE!" Fugaku screamed. He had gottom out of the brook, was soaking wet, and very anxious. No, he wasn't anxious, he was freaking scared. He looked around the woods a bit until he heard some laughter. To his surprise, he heard his son!

"Sasuke!" He screamed once more. Sasuke, who was sitting in the nice woman's lap perked up his ear.

"DADDY!" He smiled, running to where he saw his father. Sasuke had never been more happy to be in his father's arms. Fugaku had to control himself as to stay calm and not cry. He placed many wet kisses on Sasuke's forehead and cheeks.

"Oh, thank god, are you hurt?" Fugaku asked.

"No, Daddy, the two nice ladies helped me." Sasuke smiled. Fugaku looked up, he recgonized the Hokage, and to be blunt the face he made, after being called a lady...was priceless. Fugaku couldn't help but snicker. Kushina smiled and hid her blushing face. But Fugaku did have to pick up Sasuke and start running as a very angry chibi Minato came running after them for laughing at him.

* * *

"Sasuke...Please, don't ever do that. Ever again." Fugaku said. Tucking his child into bed that night.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry." He said.

Fugaku smiled sadly, placing another kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet dream my lovley." Fugaku smiled. Turning on a nightlight and stepping out the room. But after today, all Sasuke coudl think of was that little blonde boy. Who was he? He wondered. And where can I find him again? He smiled, upon the plans of meeting the small blonde once more.

* * *

**C'ya next chapter, for the meantime, take time to review :)**

**and if anyone would like to give out ideas, to make this story go even longer, that'll be appreciated, leave it in a review. **

**Next chapter will come out tomorrow **

** -The Un~wanted Angel**


	3. Chapter 3 Songbird

**I don't own _Naruto_ **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Songbird**

Fugaku was still paranoid after what happened at the brook and the large gorge, so stubbernly he refused to let Sasuke even leave his sight. Much to Sasuke's displeasure about that, it couldn't be helped. But, Sasuke was going to start the accadamy soon; Fugaku didn't know what to do at that point, his Uchila blood boiled with rage when his father instincs didn't want Sasuke to go, but he still wanted his son to become a very powerful ninja...so restore the clan.

He groaned, not knowing what to do. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Home...school?" His darling wife asked, with much curiousity.

"Yeah! We could have Sasuke stay home all day, away from anyone who wants to harm him" Fugaku smiled.

She thought about it for a moment then sighed.

"I don't know...wouldn't that make him anti-social?" She asked her husband.

"Anti-social? Who the hell cares! Like anyone is even worthy of being neer my child!" Fugaku smiled on his idea, but his wife-though she may like the idea, but wasn't too pleased. She put her foot down and discouraged the idea. So now Fugaku was slouching on the patio chair with other fathers and officals gloating about their children. Of course none of their children were as powerful at Itachi (which made Fugaku smile) but they were strong. Fugaku looked over his shoulder at his youngest playing with other children his age. He smiled, Sasuke was so percious to him.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Itachi called. "Look here."

Sasuke ran to his older brother, wondering what treasure he found. Itachi pointed to a little blue bird, chirping a sweet melody. Sasuke gasped, he hadn't seen anything like this before.

"Pretty." He smiled.

"It's a canary. A songbird, Sasuke" Itachi smiled.

"Can we keep it?" Sasuke asked, hopefully. Itachi sighed sadly and shook his head, "I'm sorry, little brother, but the bird doesn't belong just to us."

"Oh," Sasuke said, sadly. Then he heard a small whistle looking up he saw his father waving for them to come inside. It was getting late and Sasuke needed a bath. Sasuke struggled against his father's hold. As Fugaku tried to undress him and put him in the bathtub that was filled with bubbles and warm water.

"I don't want a bath!" Sasuke complined. But Fugaku had already taken off his clothes and holding him with one arm.

"I'm sorry, muffin. But you need one." and with that, Fugaku placed Sasuke in the warm tub, filled with bubbles. Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted. Fugaku couldn't help but smile, it was so cute. Fugaku may be hard as nails outside of his home, but inside with his children and wife, he was a big softie.

"Would you like toys, my baby?" Fugaku asked.

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Sasuke hollered.

"You are too." He began to tickle Sasuke, making Sasuke forget all about being upset. when Sasuke was finished with his bath, he smelled like vanilla and sugar. Fugaku wrapped his child in a towel and held his hand as he helped him to his room. Sasuke was then dressed and ready for bed.

"I'm not tired," Sasuke moped.

"Maybe, but still try and relax." Fugaku spoke. Then he kissed Sasuke's head and left the room. Sasuke began to feel bored. It was stilly sunny out! He sighed sadly and looked outside, the sky was becoming dark but there was still some orange and pink left in the heavens. He really didn't want to sleep.

_Chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp, Chirp. _Sasuke's attention grew fond to the noise. It was beautiful. Then he smiled as he noticed the songbird on his windowsill. He smiled and reached out to touch the bird but the bird hopped away, still chirping.

"No, come back!" Sasuke cried, hopping out of his window to out on the roof. He started to climb as to get closer to the chirping bird, but when the bird noticed the small child, he flew away. Leaving a very sad Sasuke who enjoyed his music. Sasuke went to leave, but then realized somthing.

"Uh-oh." He cried.

* * *

Itachi yawned. It had been an exciting day, he didn't need to practice at all. It was more or less a day for relaxation. He started walking from his room down the hall. He figured a nice hot bath would do him wonders, he kept on walking, taking a glance in sasuke's room, then kept on walking. But he froze and ran right back once he noticed the empty room.

"Sasuke?!" Itachi called out.

He wasn't too worried, he figured his little brother was trying to avoid bedtime by hiding somewhere. He looked in Sasuke's closet, under the bed, and even in the dresser. But he couldn't find him! Itachi became worried. Then he heard a faint: "Itachi!" Itachi ran to the window and gasped. There was Sasuke, on the roof! Itachi climbed out of the window and held on to the side of the house for support as he carefully made his way to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?!" Itachi yelled. "You could have gotton hurt!" He picked Sasuke up and as he made his way to the window, sasuke stopped him.

"Itachi-look!" Sasuke smiled pointing to the sky. Itachi looked up and was amazed, it seemed there were THOUSANDS of songbirds flying in the sky! Each of them with their very own unique chirp or whistle. Itachi and Sasuke stood for a moment, enjoying the music and colors in the sky.

"Wow...pretty" Sasuke smiled.

"Yes. Now you have to go to bed, Sasuke." Itachi spoke, now saftely in the room. Sasuke yawned and then pouted once more.

"I'll lay with you and tell you a story." Itachi promised. Sasuke smiled at that.

"I want a story of a songbird, Nisan" Sasuke smiled.

"Okay." Itachi smiled back. "Once...there was a child named-Sasuke." He quickly added, he laid Sasuke on the bed and sat next to him. Sasuke snuggled up next to his big brother and felt his eyes become heavy as Itachi told Sasuke the story of a boy loving to hear the music of a songbird.

* * *

**C'ya next chapter, for the meantime, take time to review :)**

**and if anyone would like to give out ideas, to make this story go even longer, that'll be appreciated, leave it in a review. **

**Next chapter will come out soon. **

** -The Un~wanted Angel**


	4. Chapter 4 School Part 1

**I don't own _Naruto_ **

* * *

**Chapter 4: School Part 1**

A very happy Sasuke was grinning while holding his mother's hand. Today he will be starting school to train and learn how to be a ninja. He couldn't be more excited. His mother and older brother, Itachi were very happy too, but I couldn't say that Fugaku was happy. Insted of smiling and praising Sasuke like the other two did, he was off in the distance with a big depression cloud over his head. He sighed, he didn't want his baby to be here. Sasuke could get hurt!

"Sasuke!" Fugaku smiled. Sasuke turned his attention to his father.

"I'll make a bet with you, if you don't go to The Acadamy, I'll let you eat all the Snacky cakes and cookies you want." Fugaku smiled. Sasuke was confused. He really wanted that to happen but he knew his mom wouldn't like that.

"It's okay, Daddy. Mommy put a snacky cake in my lunch box, I'll be fine." Sasuke smiled.

Fugaku smiled back but on the inside he was curseing his wife's name. Sasuke's mother bent down and gave Sasuke a kiss and a big hug.

"Have a good day, hon." The raven smiled. Sasuke grined at his mother and Itachi gave Sasuke a large hug, picking him up and twirling him, causing the smaller one to giggle. Sasuke then turned his attention to his father, who couldn't helkp but smile then holding out his arms to hug his youngest. Fugaku felt his heart break once Sasuke let go and left his family.

"Don't worry, Outo-san. Sasuke will be fine." Itachi smiled.

"I hope so." Fugaku sighed, watching his little boy skip happily into the school.

* * *

Sasuke was nervous entering the classroom but his smile came into play when he noticed somthing. There was the man who saved him long ago! He remembered the bright yellow hair and what caught his eye was somthing a lot smaller trying to hide from what seems the teacher. Sasuke grinned, the boy was in his class! He knew he'd meet him again! Sasuke was so happy to see the small child once more. He took his assighned seat and felt joy leap in his heart as the small blonde child sat next to him.

"I'll see you soon, Naru-chan. Have fun." The forth smiled, hugging his child and leaving the room.

Sasuke turned and smiled at the blonde. Naruto kept staring at his feet, he was very nervous at the moment. He was (or felt) far from his parents, somthing he didn't like. Sasuke inhaled and with a little bit a wishing, hoping the blonde would like him he scooted over to the blonde child.

"Hi" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto didn't reply, insted he kept on looking down.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I've met you before!" Sasuke smiled. Naruto was interested. He looked up, giving off a puzzled look.

"You...have?" He asked.

"Yeah! I was lost, but your Daddy helped me find my Daddy. I saw you." Sasuke smiled. "And I want to be friends"

_Friends...I want to be friends._

Naruto smiled.

"My name's Namikaze Naruto" He grinned.

* * *

"Five bucks, Dad'll crack in five...four...three-" Itachi whispered under his breath to his mother, but stopped when his father's lightly slapped him upside the head. Itachi, and his parents stopped infront of the training grounds where they would dropp Itachi off before they went home.

"Now, Itachi." his mother reminded. "Remember, after your school lets out, go and check on Sasuke, then bring him home."

"Of course, mother. I won't ever forget Sasuke" Itachi replied. "But I think you need to talk to...him" Itachi pointed to a depressed Fugaku who looked as if he'd run back to get his "baby" back into his safe arms. Mikoto only smiled and gave her husband a strong grip as to make sure he wouldn't think of doing such an action. But Itachi couldn't blame him, it would be different knowing Sasuke wouldn't be waiting for him at home.

But while the father and older brother were busy worrying about Sasuke, Sasuke was having fun outside playing with his new friend Naruto. It was recess time and at the moment Sasuke and Naruto were playing in the field with some other children Naruto and Sasuke met. Their names, Sakura and Ino*. Sasuke and Naruto loved drawing in the sandy-dirt with long sticks with the girls, but what they loved more than that was the game Sakura decided to play. Truth Or Dare.

"How-how do you play?" Sasuke asked.

"It's easy," Ino replied. "You tell someone 'truth' then they have to tell something that's true about them. but if you say 'dare' then they have to do somthing crazy."

"You go first!" She pointed to Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Truth!" He giggled. "Sakura, tell the truth!"

"Um...this is my natural hair color!" She giggled. Sasuke shrugged, this game was slightly fun. Ino had to tell the truth about if she had lost all of her baby teeth, and Naruto was dared to run from one side of the playground to the other, which he did. When It came to Sasuke...well that's when things got out of hand.

* * *

Fugaku sighed staring out a large window. He was depressed, very depressed. Today had had no work and on a day like this usually he'd be cuddling or playing with Sasuke. He sighed once more as he noticed Sasuke's favriote plushie-dinosaur.

_"Daddy! Play with Dino and me" Sasuke Giggle._

Fugaku screamed, he couldn't take it anymore! He had to get Sasuke back! He ran out of his house and to Itachi's school he would need help.

"Alright hon I have the tea" Mikoto smiled. "Fugaku?" she called, noticing her husband wasn't in the room anymore.

* * *

***This is BEFORE they turned hormonal bitches and started drooling over Sasuke. **

**C'ya next chapter, for the meantime, take time to review :)**

**and if anyone would like to give out ideas, to make this story go even longer, that'll be appreciated, leave it in a review. **

**Next chapter will come out soon. **

** -The Un~wanted Angel**


	5. Chapter 5 School Part 2

**I don't own _Naruto_ **

* * *

**Chapter 4: School Part 2**

_"Daddy...Dino and me want to plway" A giggling Sasuke smiled as he ran to his Father with open arms. _

_"I love you, Daddy" _

Fugaku darted as fast as he could to Itachi's school. While he was sprinting as fast as he could, Itachi himself raised his hand, asking permission to use the bathroom. Right as he was in the hallway, he too ran out of the school. Meeting his father outside the gate, phanting.

"Ready?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. Let's get my baby!" Fugaku screamed.

"_Your_ baby?! He's _my_ brother!" Itachi argued.

Fugaku didn't respond, insted he and Itachi continued to sprint to Sasuke's accadamy. Itachi and Fugaku crouched in the bushes, trying to look for Sasuke. They found other children, and some teachers but no Sasuke. Until Itachi gasped, pointint out Sasuke.

Fugaku smiled, his baby looked like he was having fun. He also noticed two girls pointint at a blond boy sitting next to sasuke.

"Father, I told you, Sasuke is fine here-

"just do it!" Someone yelled, grabbing Fugaku's attention as he saw a pink-haired girl pointint at Sasuke.

"WAIT!" Fugaki said, covering Itachi mouth, yelping when Itachi bit him.

Itachi and Fugaku watched Sasuke closley, they screamed in horror as he was kissed on the cheek by the blonde boy.

* * *

_Earlier..._

"Okay, Sasu. Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke thought about it for a second. He already did truth and the question was, 'Will you get married someday?' and he answered: Maybe. But he didn't want to do a dare, what if the girls made him do somthing embaressing? like run around naked? But he sighed and coughed up the courage.

"Dare" He sighed.

"I dare you...to be kissed by Naruto!" Ino squeeled.

"But, I think that's more of a dare for Naruto, then myself." Sasuke pointed out.

"Just do it!" Sakura demanded. Pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and leaned his cheek into Naruto. Naruto blushed and unsurley-squeeked. But he lightly puffed up his lip and lightly kissed Sasuke. Who widened his eyes. This kiss, was different. He had been kissed lots of time by Itachi, his father and mother. Sometimes his cousins would kiss him and his aunts and uncles, but this was new. Naruto's kiss almost felt like-love. He grinned a small grin.

"NOOOOOOOO!" A scream came from the bushed, causing an alarm from teachers and other children. But Sasukle groaned.

He saw his older brother and Father charging right at him. Fugaku pushed Naruto out of the way, while Fugaku picked up Sasuke, both running from the plaground. Leaving a confused, and bewildered crowd. But a crying Naruto. Itachi had pushed him hard into the ground and what's worse was they took his Sasu from him!

* * *

"There, there now, daddy's here" Fugaku cuddled Sasuke endlessly as Itachi glared at him while Mikoto sighed.

"I just can't believe you snuck Itachi out of school, and you missed work just to "save" Sasuke. I mean, I don't see the big deal." Mikoto said. "so what? He's only seven"

"HE WAS VIOLATED!" Fugaku yelled. "My baby..."

"My, brother." Itachi stood up, yanking on one of Sasuke's arms.

Fugaku stared at Itachi, Itachi stared right back. They kepts staring until their Sharrigans appeared. Sasuke could almost smell trouble, so insted he leaped out of his father's hold.

"Mommy!" He smiled, jumping into Mikoto's arms. Leaving Itachi and Fugaku heartbroken and slightly depressed.

* * *

**C'ya next chapter, for the meantime, take time to review :)**

**and if anyone would like to give out ideas, to make this story go even longer, that'll be appreciated, leave it in a review. **

**Next chapter will come out soon. **

** -The Un~wanted Angel**


	6. Chapter 6 Grown Up

**I don't own _Naruto_ **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Grown up**

"Ah, My little Sasuke. All grown up and getting Married." Mikoto smiled, helping with her son's tie. Sasuke smiled back he was excited, but nervous.

"I can't lie, I'm very nervous." He admitted.

"Oh, honey, it's natural to be nervous on your wedding day, especially if you're marrying The Hokage's Son." She bodly smiled. She knew that her son would marry Naruto one day, and she didn't have a problem with it at all, se wanted nothing more than for her son to be happy.

"No...that's not what I mean." He looked past his mother and pointed at Fugaku.

Currently he was wimpering and ,clutching on for dear life, to Sasuke's old stuffed Dinosaur. Tears of anger and sadness rolled down his cheeks. Mikoto frowned.

"Fugaku! Get up!" She yelled.

"No...baby's leaving." He mumbled.

"Tou-san you make no sence" Sasuke grumbled. But it wasn't quiet enoug, Fugaku was on his feet in less than a second and grabbing his son by the shoulders.

"NO NO, SASUKE! YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED! YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH YOUR MOTHER AND MYSELF, ITACHI I could care less about-

"Hey!" That came from Itachi who now entered the room.

"BUT YOU...YOU'RE MY BABY!" Fugaku bellowed. Sasuke smirked. Then lowered his head.

"Fine...I won't get married-"

"HA! YOU SEE, MY BOY AGREES WITH ME, THAT'S USING YOU HEAD!" Fugaku put on a stupid grin.

"But..." Sasuke started. Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

"If I don't get married...you'll always see a frown on my face, tears in my eyes and hopelessness written all over me. Just for you happiness father. I'll stay, but sure, I'll go right now and tell Naruto, the wedding's off." Sasuke smirked. "Want me to do that?"

Silence fell in the room. Fugaku sighed.

"Sasuke...I just...I don't want you to get married because, you're too young-"

"I'm twenty-one."

"you're my baby." Fugaku said.

"I always will be, Tou-san." Sasuke admitted. "But, I also want to be my own person. And be apart of life. I want to love someone."

Fugaku nodded. Then smiled. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and returned the hug.

"DOG PILE!" Itachi yelled, jumping on the two and hugging them. Mikoto looked around at first then smiled, jumping in with her family. All giving hugs and tears of happiness.

* * *

"I can't believe your father accepted me." Naruto smiled, He was sitting next to Sasuke in the carriage they were taking to their new house. Sasuke smirked then wrapped his arms around his husband.

"He always accepted you, just not the fact that we were getting married, he's cool now." Sasuke explained. Naruto grinned. Knowing his parents were the same way, infact when he announced he and Sasuke were getting married, Minato went hay-wire and he and Fugaku went on a screaming match of where "the kids will live" or "if they needed to move in, they'd live with me and not you" and even "like hell my kid is going to marry your kid if the colors for the wedding are this and not that" anyway, it was a mess. But Kushina was worse. She puppy gaurded Naruto from Sasuke for a few days before the wedding.

But Sasuke couldn't blame them, Saying goodbye to someone like Naruto is hard.

"Well my love, shall we head home?" Sasuke smiled.

"I'd like nothing more than that." Naruto smiled. Sasuke clicked his tounge and controlled the horses to move. While the carriage moved Naruto couldn't help but say-

"I wonder how we're going to react when OUR children say they're getting married."

"LIKE HELL OUR CHILDREN ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Sasuke yelled.

"Like father like son." Naruto giggled.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you all those who'd either "followed" "favrioted" or "reviewed" Thank you so much for making this story possible! Thank you, thank you!**

**This has been, The Un~wanted Angel **


End file.
